Past is Passed
by ReddAlice
Summary: YaoiDARKAngstNc - After a run in with Muraki, Tsuzuki isn't the same. Old scars rip open, and Tatsumi can see something in his ex-partner's eyes that no one else can. Hisoka isn't seeing the same thing, but he is seeing something that's for sure.
1. Death Draft

-----(-----)-----

**Past is Passed **By ReddAlice 

-----(-----)-----

**Author's Note: **...Ahh my YNM love child! Alright this is the second time for my posting this chapter, it's been edited to the best of my abilities and slightly altered to accommodate the next chapter which I began writing several months after this one. I want to apologize in advance for the subtle changes in my style, hopefully it was for the better!

I was struck with the need to work on this story after I downloaded the song Amethyst Embrace and realized that was an Emily Dickinson poem song by a Japanese lady and that is why most of the words didn't make sense (I'm currently in my second year of Japanese at the local college and I couldn't make out any of the words for such a long time, how silly of me) but had an English distinction about them.

**Warning**: **Shonen Ai/Yaoi, Angst, Dark fic, (long... fic... ahem...)**

**Songs**: Amethyst Embrace - Yami No Matsuei  

-----(-----)-----

**PROLOGUE**: _Death Draft_

-----(-----)-----

                Weakened, incredibly weak... Tsuzuki's head lolled to each side, the rough white carpet scratching the raw skin on his neck. Why was he still wounded? Why-...Why was there still blood?

                "Tsuzuki!" _Hisoka_...

                Like a porcelain doll, Tsuzuki's eyes flung open and fell shut, their darkness empty. In his mind, back in the distance of his childhood, long before Muraki, long before this, he saw a swing. The toy's rope cable had been snapped, leaving one wooden edge dragging back and forth in the earth, killing the grass, and wearing down the soil...

                "Tsuzuki!" _Hiso-..._

                Muraki smiled, his hand languidly tracing the carved symbols in Tsuzuki's exposed chest, over his heart. He was mumbling, smiling, smiling, and purring out words of havoc into his obsession's ear.

                "Tsuzuki!" _Hi-..._

                  Leaning over the Shinigami's body, Muraki followed the bloodied marks with his tongue; all too pleased with the intimate time he was being allowed. In the days to come... there would be many more moments just like this. "Tsu-"

                "Muraki!" A powerful voice bellowed, it was the penetrating voice of Tatsumi; he was worried, and scared. From inside the Doctor could hear the chants; someone was invoking powers to break down the barrier around the apartment. "Muraki!" The door burst open hitting the wall, and cracking the cement from the floor to the ceiling. Liquid shadows flooded into the apartment, mixing unmitigated hate and fear with the smell of sex, lust, and anger.

                "Till next time..." Muraki whispered, and with that he was gone.

                Hisoka stood mortified and in shock several feet behind his darkened superior, in the hall, alone. 

-2-

                "Watari, what do you think?" Tatsumi asked, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose with indifference.

                Genuinely unsure, possibly a bit unnerved, Watari shook his long gold locks. "I-..."

                "Have faith in him." Kanoe said from the door to his office, "Faith is all _that_ boy needs."

-3-

                _"I don't see why you're not just gonna kill him. The village boys are gonna get him sooner or later anyways." _

                _"Look here at me boy_..._Whaddya know...what pretty eyes you have."_

_                "What me to leave you two alone_...?_"_

                _"What do you think, boy? Should we let- hey, don't try to get away-...See I told you that would happen if you tried to run."_

_                "Don't hit him too hard."_

_                "What's it to you?"_

_                "Not much, I don't care what ya do to him as long as it doesn't get back to Chairo. She lives near him; I don't want her hearin' such things...I wouldn't be a respectable brother for her to look up to..."_

_                "I _see_...do you understand this, my pretty little peach? This doesn't go anywhere...or you'll come back to this room, here...and never leave again. Understand? Good...Now, lets play."_

-4-

                Hisoka looked up from the folders, someone was starring at him from a distance. Tatsumi. Subtly adverting his gaze, he went about running the pads of his fingers across pictures. The numbers of victims, of deaths, and all of them rooting back to Muraki were there in front of him. "My number... Tsuzuki's...." _A coincidence..._

                The shadow of Tatsumi shifted, and Hisoka returned to a conscious plane of thought. His visitor was gone.

-5-

                The door to the infirmary was left open, laughter pouring out into the dark hall like sunrays through a vertical horizon. Tatsumi shifted his glasses on his nose, pushing the frames back professionally and pressing on. 

                "Tatsu~umi!" Tsuzuki was sitting up in bed grinning fully, his eyes thick lashy curves above his cheeks, Watari and Gushoushin at his side tears streaming down their faces

                A smile made itself apparent on his face, "It's nice to see you're feeling better, we were concerned." 

                "Concerned? I don't know why! He's fine; he's going to put me out of a job. He's made of steel." Watari stated with a mock-glare and an absent peace sign.

                Tsuzuki's grinned softened as he looked from Watari to Tatsumi, and something dark flickered in his eyes. His expression wasn't reaching his eyes, they where distant... almost empty.

**To Be CONTINUED** (Next chapter should be up over the weekend if not sooner)__

-----(-----)----

**End Note**: Ahh..._yes!_ What ever is wrong with poor Tsuzuki? Hmn. Does Hisoka knows something no one else does about what he saw inside that room? And how about Tatsumi, why is it he can see Tsuzuki in a way no one else can? 

Thanks to all those who took a brief moment to give me feed back! I hope to hear from everyone yet again on the next chapter. I would appreciate hearing corrections, opinions, criticism (of any kind), and ideas. I love bouncing ideas around. ^-^ Hehe. LOVE YOU GUYS!

**To-**

**Literary Eagle** - ^-^ LoL. Thanks for that correction on Gushoushin name! I had put Guchinko... doesn't that sound like a Mexican candy?

**Robin, Jam, Tassa**... your e-mails weren't posted along with your review... so I couldn't thank you personally... I just wanted to let you three know that I appreciate you taking the time to review my story. ^-^ I'm sorry I made everyone wait... but hopefully it will be worth it.


	2. Emptiness

-----(-----)-----

**Past is Passed **By _ReddAlice_

-----(-----)-----

**Author's Note**: I decided to take a step back and write about the mission Hisoka and Tsuzuki were on the day Muraki got his cold smooth hands on Tsuzuki's body. Also I wanted to give a note to everyone reading this... while this does contains spoilers for both the series and the manga, I wanted to let everyone know that I have somewhat mixed both the anime and the manga to give myself a stronger foundation. Which means, I do draw on the manga for some sources. ^-^ 'Scuse me... Hehe, I hope you don't hate me for it! Oh and I call a young girl in the story an apparition, that will be explained a bit later. Yes, I know it means ghost, and no... she is NOT a ghost.

**Warning**: I decided to make the warnings, ratings and such on a chapter-by-chapter basis. – Small **Angst**

**Songs**: Amethyst Embrace (exotic version) - Yami No Matsuei  

-----**[R]**-----

**Part One**: _Emptiness_

-----(-----)-----

_"I held a Jewel in my fingers_

_And went to sleep, _

_The day was warm,_

_Ah winds, winds were prosy_

_I said, I said 'Twill keep'" -_Amethyst Embrace__

(Also an excerpt from Emily Dickinson's poem: "I Held a Jewel in My Fingers"

-----(-----)-----

_The wind carried through the sakura blossoms sweeping their tear shaped petals across the ground like rolling waves of foam. It wouldn't hurt to take just a moment to enjoy the night, to feel the crisp white moon's silver radiance. _

_Hisoka turned his face up to the sky and closed his eyes, allowing himself to become vulnerable under the ominous glow of the stars. The silence of the street washed up around him. How much longer till the peace was shattered?    _

_A voice seared him like a poker fresh from the burning coals of a fire. "It's a beautiful night tonight... wouldn't you agree?" _

_                Hisoka fell back a few steps, his breath hitching his lungs. The fear... it was back again, clawing at his inside and dredging up images of the night under the red moon. "Muraki..."_

_Standing below a weeping sakura tree several feet away, Muraki plucked an unbroken blossom from the throng of soft petals. "It's night like these that bring fond memories to mind."  Smiling dejectedly, the doctor's eyes rose to Hisoka's. "Alone?" He asked, spinning the flower between his thumb and forefinger with delayed precision._

_"I-..." _

_A subtle frown befell Muraki's pristine features, "I see."_

_In fact... Hisoka was alone, and if circumstances held he would stay that way. He and Tsuzuki had split up in search of a young girl who had eluded their grasps more than an hour earlier; they were to meet up in five minutes at the temple a few blocks away. He would be damned again before he would let Muraki break the fragile reign Tsuzuki now held over his emotions. _

_Though Muraki had been gone for well over a year on Earth, Tsuzuki was still healing, and coming to terms with the past he had hid from everyone, and did to this day. He needed more time before he faced the man who symbolized everything he dreaded from his youth. What exactly Muraki reminded Tsuzuki of was not shared knowledge, but the look in Tsuzuki's eyes after he summoned Touda, the impartial destructive Shikigami of fire, to burn the world around him to the ground whispered of ghosts better kept locked up. Muraki couldn't have him! Not now... not ever!_

_"No..." Hisoka whispered, his eyes coming alive with a rebellious fire. "You _can't_ have him."  _

**-2-**

                The apparition had dodged into the very building Tsuzuki was scheduled to meet Hisoka in. Chewing on his lips absently, he checked his wristwatch and looked around. It was unlikely the girl would run out the way she came in, he would have to go inside.                 The temple grounds were silent; the smooth gravel path leading to a small outside altar was undisturbed and lightly dusted with stray pink flora. "Hisoka?" His voice rang out rustling the raw calm. Something was unnerving. Something was winding and wrapping its sleek body through the air, bristling up against his senses. Something unseen.  

_                    Tsuzuki didn't have time to wait for his belated partner, what a problematic time for them to switch roles! Brushing his hair back, he took off in a sprint towards the looming red doors of the shrine. He had to catch that girl!_

**_-3-_**

_Muraki saddled Hisoka with a foreboding gaze of boredom. "Who said I was after him?" He murmured, letting his voice carry in the wind._

_Hisoka refused to be bested; he wouldn't sink into the trembling that threatened his posture. He had to be the one to protect Tsuzuki this time; he had to prove to _himself_ that _he_ was strong enough. _

_Muraki cocked his face up considerably, his pallor unrivaled by even the ivory goddess in the sky. "I could be after you."_

_"But your not..." Hisoka dared refute._

_Silken laughter broke through the air, "Your right, I'm not after you, however..." He let the rest of his reply drift off into quiet. _

**_-4-_**

_                    Tsuzuki and his partner Hisoka had been diligently following the child who had fled the scene in trepidation. They didn't blame her; though she must have felt the entire tragedy had been her fault, they just wanted to see her to safety, guard her from the harm that would seek to abuse her unique abilities._

_                    Hisoka had warned Tsuzuki as they approached the huddled body covered in the fresh blood of her immediate family, her mother, her brothers, and a baby, that she was terrified and would probably be easy to startle. He should have just come out and said that his eyes would scare her, they belonged to a demon, not a savior; Hisoka had known that and couldn't bring himself to say it. _

_                    She had ran from Tsuzuki's rich amethyst stare... She had ran from _him_... It had hurt watching a creature of innocence flea him, her face twisted with fear as she turned away. It reminded him so dearly of the girl who had kept him company in his youth, shielded him from the young terrors that harassed him, and in the end the girl he had failed to save. _

_                    Tsuzuki brushed off the thoughts. _

_                    Before the altar knelt the little girl, her long brown hair swept back into a wistful waterfall that cascaded over her back and pooled over her feet. Her shoulders shuddered with sobs, her body turned away from the intruder. _

_                    "Are you alright?" He inquired through gasps for air, man he hated to run. The moment the words fell from his lips, his mouth was filled with the thick temple air, substantial as mud and just as distasteful to his sweets inclined tastes. _

_                    The child slanted her eyes towards him with a turn of her head, and watched him through her hair over her shoulder. _

_"I _won't_ hurt you." He said quickly, earnestly. "I _promise_, I won't. I want to... I wanna help you."_

_The girl shook her head and scooted forward on her knees, too exhausted to get up and scamper away, let alone turn around and face him in panic. The little apparition had covered quite a long ways on her small thin legs clothed in nothing more than a stained nightgown and bare feet, out running both the Shinigami with anomalous agility._

_"Hisoka, where are you?" Tsuzuki mumbled apprehensively ebbing closer to the altar and the pale mortal cowering below it._

**_-5-_**

_                    "Not to cut our meeting short, it's always a pleasure, but I have previous engagements. Obligations, you see..." His tilted to the side, "but I won't leave you unable to finish your objective." He stated considerately._

_                    Hisoka's protests were cut off as a small figure sidestepped around the doctor in white, the little girl. _

**_-6-_**

****

_                    "I won't hurt you, I won't... I promise... I want to protect you." Tsuzuki exhaled precariously, his heart breaking. _

**_-7-_**__

_                    The girl! _

_                    Hisoka moved forward instinctively, "Get away from him!" He cried._

_                    Muraki's lips turned up in a loving face, a malevolent but loving expression as he put an encouraging hand on the child's shoulder and guided her forward a few steps before releasing his grip. "Go play."_

_The gears in Hisoka's head slowly turned deducing what this could mean. Was she being controlled like Miss Maria Wong? Was she ill? Hisoka froze... the girl was grinning... at him. _

_Muraki turned his back on the mislead child and the contemptuous Shinigami, the apparition would have no trouble at all boiling down Hisoka's burnt out candle and licking up the melted wax like her family's blood. He would leave the unsightly task to his little collectable, and go seek out the man who he was finally prepared to conquer. _

**_-8-_**

****

_                    There was nowhere for the girl to go. Tsuzuki would take her back to the bureau and have Watari make sure she was okay before finding her a good place to live in peace, away from the glare of persecution. "Shh... It's okay, I'll make sure everything is okay." A smile tugged at his heart when she didn't flinch away from him, but instead kept her head lowered and still. She wasn't afraid anymore! She understood! Maybe even sensed Tsuzuki was on her side! _

_                    "Here let me help you up." Tsuzuki offered reaching down to pull her to her feet._

_                    Tenderly his fingers encased her cool hand, and he began easing her to her feet. "See, I told you I wouldn't hurt you, I just want to hel-"_

_                    In his grip the small limb began to retract like a snake into its hole, shrinking and becoming more skeletal as it pulled into the socket. Startled, Tsuzuki let go, and watched in unadulterated alarm as the small frame cluttered to the floor and shattered._

                    It took several minutes for Tsuzuki to reach down and pull away the rust colored gown, and even then his mind was riddled with shock. Broken amidst a headless mop of long human hair were the pieces to a pastel bisque doll flecked with red.

_                    It was just a doll... _

_                    Tsuzuki's body ran cold like ice.  "No... Hisoka!" How could he be so blind? It was a trap! He had to save Hisoka!_

_                    Somewhere in the distance, the small girl was screaming, her mind pulling apart in ruin, and falling to the ground, and Hisoka was going to be fine thanks to his unknowing partner... but in the moments to come, that was everything but how Tsuzuki would be._****

**-9-**

Tatsumi reached up to his face and removed his glasses with a disinterested sigh of resign, he couldn't concentrate, and his eyes wouldn't focus, his mind kept wandering. Drifting to those darkened eyes.  Tsuzuki would be fine; he always was, wasn't he? Now two months since he was found drowning in his own blood on the floor of that white-carpeted room, he had fallen back into the customary routine, and resumed his carefree, lazy, tardy attitude.  

_                    Still_... To the Shadow Master something didn't quite seem right- something was dreadfully off kilter... but what? Pinching the bridge of his nose, he dropped his glasses on his desk, and let his chin rest in his hand. "What happened to you Tsuzuki Asato? What did he do to you?"

To be **CONTINUED**...

----(-----)----

**EN**: Thank you! I've finished the first chapter! Yes ma'am! I told you all I would and I did... I don't abandon my fics... it may take me a while to construct a chapter (sometimes... not always) but it will always come! Now, I can't wait to hear from everyone! Thanks for reading!


End file.
